


Bonded

by Ariella1941



Series: In The Shadow of Empires [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Character Study, F/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariella1941/pseuds/Ariella1941
Summary: After the Battle of Voss, Aryelle, Theron and Lana travel to Kaas City to negotiated an alliance with the Sith Empress, but plans change when Acina’s shuttle crashes in the middle of the wilderness of Dromund Kaas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story uses some dialogue from Star Wars: Knights of the Eternal Throne Chapter 2.

_Theron Shan_

“So, you want to talk about it?” I asked Aryelle as the shuttle jumped into hyperspace. I sat down next to her on the bench and took her hand. In the six months since the Battle of Odessen, our bond had gotten stronger. It wasn’t just a vague ‘not quite’ sensation any more. There was a definite presence in the back of my head… and it felt good. I could even read her if we were in physical contact, which made our sex life that much more interesting, but right now I needed to know what was bothering her. She’d been quiet since the Sith Empress made her offer, but something told me her silence had nothing to do with Acina or the fact we were headed into Imperial territory.

“Talk about what?” she replied, but I felt her flinch internally, “We won at Voss, even if it was something of a pyric victory, and we might just have found an ally in the Sith Empress.”

“Don’t sell the Alliance, or yourself, short on Voss,” I told her. “We saved a lot of lives, and managed to keep the planet from becoming another Taris. But that’s not what I mean, and you know it.”

She looked down at our joined hands and sighed, “I guess trying to hide things from you is an exercise in futility these days.”

“Damn straight it is,” I replied, “and you’re not getting off the hook that easily. What’s _wrong_?”

She squeezed my hand with her own, and said, “We should get Lana over here, since this is something I don’t really want to go through twice.”

I nodded, reluctantly letting go of her and went to the cockpit. Lana, being he usual tactful self, had decided to give us some breathing space before we arrived on at the Sith capital.

“The Commander wants to talk to us,” I said.

Lana nodded and followed me back into the main compartment. I sat down next to Aryelle again, instinctively taking her hand again.

She gave me a small smile then looked up at Lana and said, “Valkorion is back, and he thinks it’s time for me to fulfill the rest of my ‘destiny’.”

Aryelle managed to sound slightly annoyed, but underneath I could feel her fear. I knew how much she hated the word ‘destiny’, and that Valkorion had more in mind for her than just taking his kids off the throne scared me.

“He intends for you to take the Eternal Throne,” Lana replied, “Or is it he intends to retake the Eternal Throne using you.”

Okay, I’d had my own suspicions about where we’d go after Arcann and Vaylin were defeated. Leaving the Throne vacant or breaking the Eternal Empire up weren’t options, and there was no one else who could hold the throne. I just hoped we’d come up with another solution, and I _really_ didn’t like the implications of Lana’s last sentence.

Aryelle shook her head, even as she gripped my hand a little tighter. “Supposedly, he doesn’t want the Throne. I asked him directly about that, and he told me his time had passed.”

“And you believe him?” Lana asked.

“Not in the least,” Aryelle said, “but when I took that little jaunt into the Odessen wilds, Satele and Marr told me the same thing: taking the throne is the only way to keep the galaxy from going to hell.”

“Satele told you this?” I just looked at her and suddenly things started to fall into place.

Aryelle hadn’t wanted to talk about everything she’d learned when she’d disappeared into the Odessen wilds several months ago. And we’d be so busy I hadn’t made any attempt to ask, but I suspected Satele and Marr had done something that hurt her somehow. Now, feeling her emotions, I knew I was right, and that it had to do with preparing her for what they thought was coming.

“Her and Marr were pretty certain of it, and Valkorion…” she stopped and shook her head. “He talks about Zakuul as if it were a favorite child, and I’m damned sure he cares more for it than for his flesh and blood children.”

“Which doesn’t mean he’s not using you,” Lana pointed out.

“Of course he’s using me, Lana. I never said otherwise,” Aryelle said with a bitter lopsided smile, “but it doesn’t mean he’s completely wrong either. Somebody needs to take it.”

I shook my head, “Okay so maybe you take the throne, maybe you don’t. Right now let’s focus on current events.”

“You wanted to know, Theron,” Aryelle said to me.

“Yeah, I did, and we’ll deal with it when we get closer to tossing Vaylin out,” I replied. “Right now, however, we should probably focus on Acina and what her help is going to cost us.”

I watched Aryelle’s eyes narrow, “You think she wants the Eternal Throne for herself?”

“I think we’re going to have to tread very carefully,” I told her, “because even if Acina’s on the level, it doesn’t mean all of her followers feel the same way.”

Lana checked her chronometer and said, “Well, we have two hours to prepare. Shall we get to it?”

* * *

 

So we were met by a ghost at the space port. Well, not a literal ghost, but someone from my past I never expected to see: Moff Lorman.

A long time ago I was part of a mission to destroy the _Ascendant Spear_ , a prototype Imperial battlecruiser. The ship had been designed to be directly controlled via a combination of cybernetics and the Force, which made the damn thing deadly capable. The _Spear_ was responsible for more Republic casualties during the war than the next dozen or so battlecruisers combined. Or it was until my team and I blew the damn thing straight to Hell.

Lorman had served as the commander of the _Spear’s_ conventional crew, though Darth Karrid was the one who really controlled the ship. Don’t ask me how it worked since even when I managed to get inside the system I only scratched the surface of the ship’s capabilities. Karrid hadn’t survived the _Spear’s_ destruction, and I hadn’t expected Lorman’s career to survive either. Shows what I know.

 And Lana seemed as surprised as I was:

“Moff Lorman?”

“It’s Minister Lorman now,” the old man said, looking a little too proud for my taste. Time to burst somebody’s bubble.

“Really?” I said, “I figured your career was over after you _lost_ the _Ascendant Spear_.”

Aryelle gave me a strange look and said, “do you two know each other?”

I shrugged and smiled at the former Moff who’s career I’d nearly ruined, “Let’s just say Lorman and I have a history.”

Lorman looked at me, trying to figure out what exactly I was talking about. The Empire only knew that Master Gnost-Dural had been aboard the _Spear_ before its timely demise, and I doubted he had enough brain cells to put two and two together let alone figure out I’d been a direct part of the operation, even with the hint I’d dropped. I probably shouldn’t have even gone that far, but there was something about the guy that made me want to poke at him to see what he’d do.

“It’s _Minister_ Lorman, and the past is irrelevant, I serve Empress Acina now, and she awaits us in the throne room.”

* * *

 

The throne room wasn’t as pretentious as I expected it to be. The same went for Acina. The Empress and I had never met, but she’d given me a little nickname after I took out two of her predecessors on the Dark Council: Technoplague. The name was never connected with Agent Theron Shan, but I always liked it.

“We find ourselves in interesting times, Commander,” she said as she stepped off the dais and walked over to us. “Did you ever imagine that the Sith Empire would negotiate with a Jedi?”

“If it makes your people feel any better, you’re negotiating with the Alliance Commander,” Aryelle replied. “That’s how I tend to think of myself these days.”

“That attitude will help a great deal. Many things have changed here in the Empire, and I believe they are for the better.”

“I urge you not to be so critical, Empress,” Lorman said, “the Sith Empire has always been glorious!”

I was surprised Acina held herself to a scathing look. Back in the old days, Lorman would have been choking by now. Instead she looked at Aryelle and said, “Perhaps we should continue this discussion on my personal shuttle. Just the two of us; speaking freely.”

“Of course, your Majesty, if I may have a moment with my people?”

Acina nodded. “Lorman, escort the Commander to my shuttle when she is ready,” she said and walked off down the hall.

“It isn’t wise to split up,” Lana said and I agreed whole heartedly with the sentiment.

“Acina had a point when she first contacted us,” Aryelle replied quietly. “If anything happens to me while we’re here, the Empire becomes a pariah. But be ready for anything.”

“Just be careful, okay?” I told her, not bothering to hide my worry.

“I will,” she promised and looked at Lorman, “I’m ready, Minister.”

I swear Lorman almost fell to his knees when she used his title. He shot one glare back at Lana and me, then escorted Aryelle away.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” I told Lana as soon as they were gone.

“As do I, but let’s make the best of it, shall we?”

* * *

 

We’d been left to our own devices in a waiting area with a computer terminal. Major mistake on our hosts’ part, but I wasn’t going to complain. I slide through the various firewalls and backdoors with ease. The security was almost laughable until I got to the portals to of the main network, and even then the security measures were lax compared to some Imperial systems I’d sliced in my SIS days.

Of course, most people don’t expect a slicer to get inside the _physical_ network first.

Lana knelt on the floor in a meditative pose I’d seen more times than I care to count. Six years ago she would have been horrified at the idea of helping me slice the Sith Empire’s dirty little secrets. Now she was more than happy to aid and abet me by keeping watch. Funny how things change.

“I’m almost into the main network,” I muttered to her as I applied a decrypt program to give me access, but Lana’s head shot up.

“Someone’s coming!”

Dammit… I shut down the terminal connection fast and went to lean against the opposite wall as Lana stood up.

Lorman appeared in the doorway looking… I don’t know… distressed maybe, but that wasn’t quite right. There was something in his eyes though that made me nervous.

“Forgive the intrusion but I come bearing tragic news,” he said, sounding way too melodramatic. “The Empress’ shuttle has crashed!”

“Crashed?!?” I said as I shoved myself from the wall, “Where?”

“Somewhere in the jungle,” Lorman apologized, “unfortunately, the shuttle’s emergency locator beacon is not transmitting.”

“That’s… that’s impossible,” Lana replied in disbelief.

“Not if the shuttle disintegrated.” Lorman told us. “I’m afraid there is only one logical conclusion: the Empress and the Commander are dead.”

The words hit me like a sucker punch as I immediately reached for the Force bond. The warm presence was still there in the back of my head. Aryelle was alive, and seemingly in one piece. I also got a vague sense of… annoyance, which was the first time I’d gotten anything emotional at a long distance.

“You have my most sincere condolences.” Lorman went on, “we shall send a search team for the wreckage once the storm ends, and see any of the Commander’s effects returned to you.”

“Thank you, Minister,” Lana said for both of us, “but I think we need some time.”

“Of course, I do not wish to intrude on your grief any further,” He said and left the room.

“Lying son of a…” I muttered. “I don’t know about Acina, but Aryelle’s alive.”

“Is the bond strong enough for you to tell if she’s injured?” Lana asked. I wasn't sure how much she knew about Aryelle’s affinity with Force bonds in general, but she was well aware of mine.

“I think she’s in one piece, and annoyed as hell. But that just might be my imagination.”

“Track the storm,” Lana told me, “I’ll see if I can… convince someone to get us the Empress’ flight plan.”

I nodded, returning to the terminal, and began to reroute my operations from the main database to Kaas City’s meteorological systems.

* * *

 

“Storm doesn’t look like it’s going to let up any time soon,” I told Lana an hour later. “I say we grab a shuttle and head out now.”

“Electrical interference will disable coms and scanners, not to mention the risk of an electrical surge frying our circuits,” Lana replied. “I want to find her as well, Theron, but we won’t be able to help her if _we_ crash.”

I was about to say something more when my holo buzzed with a priority signal. Lana and I looked at each other as I activated it.

“Shan,” Former Supreme Chancellor Saresh said as the holo came up. “I just heard the news. You have my sincerest condolences.”

I snorted, “SIS reporting has gone down hill since I left. The Commander is missing, not dead.”

“Don’t let foolish hope blind you. You are leaderless, as are the Sith.”

 _And I’m sure you’re loving every minute of it_ , I thought.

“If I may,” Lana said, “we have no confirmation one way or the other on the Commander’s status. To simply declare her dead without an investigation would be irresponsible.”

“We are in the middle of a war,” Saresh answered, “and the Alliance needs a steady hand to wield it. We all want the same thing Aryelle Thrace wanted: to defeat the Eternal Empire. Join me, and we can finish what she started.”

“Pass,” I told her, “I’ve had my fill of working with you.”

Saresh shook her head and sighed dramatically. “You’re grieving, Shan. I should have known better than to push, but you’ll soon see I’m right.”

Lana hit the disconnect before I could lose my temper.

“Storm be damned,” she said, “the time for patience has passed. Let’s go find the Commander.”

                                                                                                

* * *

 

We made it as far as the lifts when Admiral Aygo contacted us.

“This isn’t a good time!” I told him as we headed down to the shuttle pad.

“This can’t wait,” the Bothan told me, “Saresh just sent a message. She’s on her way here to Odessen.”

“Send her packing the moment she lands,” I told him with a snarl.

He shook his head. “Some of the troops want to hear her out, They aren’t sure the Alliance can last,” Bey ’wan said, “there are… rumors about the Commander circulating.”

 “Remind them where their loyalties lie,” Lana said, her voice calm, but the threat was unmistakable.

“Stall Saresh, we’re on our way… with the Commander.” I said in a rush and disconnected as the lift doors opened, and we found ourselves staring at three armed guards.

“The Minister thought you might try and sneak out,” the middle one said, gesturing with his rifle.

I slowly raised my hands above my head, glancing at Lana out of the corner of my eye and smiled.

 _Somebody_ was about to have a bad day.

* * *

 

The plan was pretty simple. Let them take us, and hopefully lead us to Aryelle and Acina. Didn’t quite work out that way, but it was close enough.

Lana took out the last of the guards just as the Minister made contact by holo.

“Hello… Lorman,” she said as the old man looked sick.

I looked around at the bodies on the floor and shook my head, “ _This_ is who you sent to capture us? I’m a little offended.”

I heard Aryelle’s laughter and turned to see her holographic image standing there, alive and well.

“Sounds as if the two of you had as interesting a day as we did,” she said.

“Nothing we couldn’t handle,” Lana replied, “it’s good to hear your voice.”

I shook my head as I looked at the woman who meant everything to me. “You need to stop doing this to me,” I told her.

“I didn’t mean to worry you, Theron, I’m sorry,” she said, sounding contrite.

“I…Uh… We should focus on Saresh. She wants the Alliance, Commander, and she’s on Odessen as we speak.”

“Lovely,” she replied. “I figured I’d have to confront her sooner or later, but I never expected she’d be stupid enough to do this. Hold tight, I’ll meet you at the shuttle in ten.”

“Sounds good, see you there.” I replied, hoping we could cut Saresh off before she did any real damage.

* * *

 

There are times where it’s probably a good thing I never became a Jedi, and this was one of them.

Watching Saresh’s face as she realized Aryelle was in the crowd gave me a vindictive thrill that didn’t go all that well with the Jedi Code. Then again, neither did what happened next.

Lana and I had managed to flank the former Chancellor, but it was Aryelle who delivered the blow, literally.

“You know everything I assume,” Saresh said, but rather than answer, my girlfriend, the Jedi, hauled off and backhanded the Twi’lek woman for all she was worth.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Saresh gasped, “but the Alliance needs a leader like me!”

“You mean a micromanaging, backstabbing politician?” I asked, “no, don’t think so…”

“You never understood, Shan. What I did, I did for the good of the Republic. I make no apologies for any of it.”

“We are _well_ beyond apologies,” Lana said in a deadly voice.

“What should we do with her?” I drawled and looked at Aryelle.

“Execution, I expect,” Saresh put in. “It’s what Vaylin would do… It’s what _I_ would do.”

“Well, I’m not Vaylin or you,” Aryelle told her, “so you get to live, though you’re going to be enjoying the rest of your very lengthy stay in an Alliance prison.” She looked at the guards. “Please take the former Chancellor to the brig.”

I watched Saresh marched away and smiled, “You have no idea how happy this makes me.”

Aryelle grinned and shot me a sideways glance, “I bet I can guess. I figure taking away everything that means something to her would be worse than killing her outright.”

Lana laughed, “You have a point, Commander, you have a point.”

* * *

 

That night as we curled up together, I knew it was time to finish the conversation we’d started on the shuttle to Dromund Kaas.

“You want to talk about it?” I asked again.

“You mean becoming Empress? Not really, but you aren’t going to let up are you?”

I kissed the back of her neck gently and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Nope.”

She rolled over so we were face to face, lips centimeters apart. “All I ever wanted to be was a Jedi, the kind that the only people who knew my name were the ones I helped. I never wanted titles or power.”

“Remember when the Sith attacked Tython? How you took command of the op from Darok?”

“But I didn’t…”

“I was there, Ary. I saw it. You took control as if that was the way it was supposed to be,” I said. “People follow you because you’re a natural leader. You’d be wasted as anything else.”

“And what about us?”

“Jedi Master, Alliance Commander, Empress. They’re just words, Ary,” I told her pulling her tightly to me. “It’s the woman behind them who matters to me, and I made a promise I’d always be there.”

“I’m scared, Theron.”

“Me too, but we’ll get through this like we’ve gotten through everything else. Together,” I stopped then said, “It’s been a long couple days, we should get some sleep before the next catastrophe comes along.”

“Sleep? And here I was hoping…”

I smiled slightly, then laid her on her back with a kiss. “We can do that too.”


End file.
